Won't Back Down
by jaded316
Summary: Songfic-What if Spike had returned with a soul but als with the chip removed?Contains Big Bad Spike and Buffy bashing everywhere! Haven't seen any other fanfics with "Won't Back Down" by Fuel but its a really cool song.First fanfic ever but its really co


Tile: Won't Back Down Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Although I do have a piggy bank and if Mr. Whedon wants to sell Spike I'd be happy to buy him. "Won't Back Down" belongs to Fuel. It can be found on the Daredevil soundtrack, which I highly recommend. Summary: A new twist to Spike's thoughts as he returns to Sunnydale with a soul. What if he was able to disable the chip as well? Bad ass Spike and Buffy bashing!!! Feedback: Please tell me how I did. First fanfic ever.  
  
// Is between lyrics  
Won't Back Down  
  
Spike's POV  
  
/Yeah!!!!!!/  
  
I speed pass the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign making it seem like a blur to the human eye. I think this is the first time I rolled into town without knocking it down. Damn. Maybe having a soul does make you tamer.nay. That's just Peaches. And one thing that I'm going to have to remind Slutty the Vampire Layer is that I'm no Angel.  
  
/I know what darkness means (And the void you learned from me)/  
  
Daft bitch. Thought she could use me whenever she wanted. She'd take whatever feelings I gave her be it love, hate, pain, or guilt. As long as she felt something to fill the void. She wanted it all, except for the truth. I tried to get her to accept the void, accept the darkness. Her calling as Slayer will always make her yearn for the dark. And who better to lead her through the dark than the Big Bad?  
  
/The isolation steams (So I think it wants to bleed)/  
  
I felt that I needed you. That you needed me. I truly believed that I could be a man for you and be the sot of man you needed. I traveled to the ends of the Underworld and back to get this soul and this damnable chip out. Since the moment the soul was burned into me and the chip burned out, it feels like this soul has been bleeding all the blood of my pass victims. Isolation only increased the persistence and volume of their voices haunting me and begging for peace. I thought that this was my eternal suffering. To spend the rest of my unlife paying for my past sins like that brooding ponce in L.A. Who'd thought that after a while I'd start to enjoy it?  
  
/It echoes in my brain (All the things you said to me)/  
  
When I think about all the names you called me and you treated me like dirt I feel like I'm gonna heave. You'd lead me around by my short hairs like I was my damn poof of a grandsire. The first time I tried to kiss you we were dancing. Well that's what I would all it. You'd say you were trying to kick my ass. Well anyway, you had the gall to say that I was "beneath" you. Funny how you wound up beneath me moaning and begging for more.  
  
/You took my every thing Now I'm coming for you! /  
  
Slayer. Hmmm.when you think of that title what comes to mind? Warrior? Leader? Well what comes to my mind is self-righteous bitch. Did she really think that she could take my heart and toy with it? Even if it doesn't beat I still feel heartache. I think I'll teach her exactly who in the Hell I really am by toying with her heart with a railroad spike.  
  
/I won't back down I will not bow I've come to bring you Hell I can't forget The things you said I've come to bring you Hell/  
  
/The shadows that you see (In the places that you sleep) Are memories of me (Better pray your soul to keep)/  
  
I really hope Slutty misses me. Especially while she's in her big empty bed. Getting all skittish and squirming when she thinks of hat I could be doing to her right then and there. Imagining that the shadows in the corner of her room are hiding me until I decide to make my presence known in the most delicious ways. She better pray I'm not there.  
  
/The truth behind your eyes (You know the thing you never see)/  
  
She can deny it all she wants but I know what I saw. When we were together I know I saw the fondness and love in her eyes. If only for brief moments. But she would never allow herself to see it. Never lower herself enough for me to be "worthy" of her.  
  
/Your darkest little lies I'm coming for you! /  
  
And what does it take for the truth to come out? A shag with the ex- demon! Well, the ex-ex-demon. If Slutty hadn't whipped me into such a pansy I would have had a pretty good night that night. A pretty good shag and hurting that wanker Harris! Yay me! But that pain is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to him the next time I see him. And you.  
  
/ I won't back down I will not bow I've come to bring you Hell I can't forget The things you said I've come to bring you Hell/  
  
/For all the scars that never heal/ And now I'm in constant pain. Not only from the verbal and physical abuse on her part, but also from the memories of how pathetic I was.  
  
/And all the wounds that will not seal/ These wounds refuse to go way. They need to haunt me. To remind me of what I once was and will never be again.  
  
/I will not forget the day These memories never fall. /  
  
Buffy Summers. Best slayer whom ever lived. If I weren't the prick I was before I'd start spouting off about how great an opponent you were. Too bad I am a prick. The next time we meet I'm going to finish what I started the night my sorry ass self left. And I'm going to make a little home movie of me making her reluctantly scream my name. I'll send it to her friends and my Poofter grandsire.  
  
/I won't back down I will not bow I've come to bring you Hell I can't forget The things you said I've come to bring you Hell/  
  
Still I really do like this world with its "walking happy meals." I've decided to protect it from whatever it is that " devours" from beneath us. I wonder if that other slayer would like to help? Plus I'd like to turn Willow. I've heard stories about Vamp Willow. And I heard she was quite the bad ass when she became evil bitch Wicca Willow. Heard she put that Buffy bitch in her place "Superbitch!" HA HA! I'm such a bastard.  
  
How ironic that without a soul I'll loved Buffy more than my unlife it self, but now with a soul I am dedicated to killing her and destroying all that she holds dear.  
  
The important thing is she made me the man I am today.  
  
/I've come to bring you Hell (I've come to bring you Hell)/  
  
/I've come to bring you Hell (I've come to bring you Hell)/  
  
/I've come to bring you Hell (I've come to bring you Hell)/  
  
/I've come to bring you Hell (I've come to bring you Hell)/  
  
Wow. That Fuel is a bitching band. I wonder how they feel about eternal life.  
Please read/review. It's chicken soup for your soul (  
  
Don't make me get Badass Spike on you! 


End file.
